Maxine Kumin
| birthplace = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | occupation = Poet, author | nationality = United States | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | signature = | website = }} Maxine Kumin (born June 6, 1925) is an American poet and author. She was appointed Poet Laureate Consultant in Poetry to the Library of Congress in 1981-1982. Life Born in Philadelphia, Maxine Winokur, the daughter of Jewish parents, attended Catholic kindergarten and lower schools. She received her B.A. in 1946 and her M.A. in 1948 from Radcliffe College. In June 1946 she married Victor Kumin, an engineering consultant; they have two daughters and a son. In 1957, she studied poetry with John Holmes at the Boston Center for Adult Education. There she met Anne Sexton, with whom she started a friendship that continued until Sexton's suicide in 1974. Kumin taught English from 1958 to 1961 and 1965 to 1968 at Tufts University; from 1961 to 1963 she was a scholar at the Radcliffe Institute for Independent Study. She has also held appointments as a visiting lecturer and poet in residence at many American colleges and universities. Since 1976, she and her husband have lived on a farm in Warner, New Hampshire, where they breed Arabian and quarter horses. She currently teaches poetry in New England College's Low-Residency MFA Program. She is also a contributing editor at The Alaska Quarterly Review. Together with fellow-poet Carolyn Kizer, she first served on and then resigned from the board of chancellors of the Academy of American Poets, an act that galvanized the movement for opening this august body to broader representation by women and minorities.Maxin Kumin's Biography Writing Critics have compared Kumin with Elizabeth Bishop because of her meticulous observations and with Robert Frost, for she frequently devotes her attention to the rhythms of life in rural New England. She has been grouped with confessional poets such as Anne Sexton, Sylvia Plath, and Robert Lowell. But unlike the confessionalists, Kumin eschews high rhetoric and adopts a plain style. Throughout her career Kumin has struck a balance between her sense of life's transience and her fascination with the dense physical presence of the world around her. She served as the 1985 judge of the Brittingham Prize in Poetry and she selected Patricia Dobler's Talking To Strangers. Recognition Kumin's many awards include the Eunice Tietjens Memorial Prize for Poetry (1972), the Pulitzer Prize for Poetry (1973) for Up Country, the Aiken Taylor Prize, the 1994 Poets' Prize (for Looking for Luck), an American Academy and Institute of Arts and Letters Award for excellence in literature (1980), an Academy of American Poets fellowship (1986), the 1999 Ruth Lilly Poetry Prize, and six honorary degrees. In 1981-1982, she served as the poetry consultant to the Library of Congress. Publications Poetry *''Where I Live: New and Selected Poems 1990-2010'', W. W. Norton, 2010 *''Still To Mow'', W. W. Norton, 2007 *''Jack and Other New Poems'', W.W. Norton, 2005 *''Bringing Together: Uncollected Early Poems 1958-1988'', W.W. Norton, 2003 *''The Long Marriage'', W.W.Norton, 2001, cloth, paper; finalist for the Lenore Marshall Award of the Academy of American Poets, 2002 *''Selected Poems 1960-1990'', W.W. Norton, 1997 cloth; paper ; New York Times notable book of the year *''Connecting the Dots'', W.W. Norton, 1996 cloth, paper *Looking for Luck, W.W. Norton, 1992 cloth; paper *Nurture, Viking/ Penguin 1989, o. o. p. *The Long Approach, Viking /Penguin, 1985-6, o.o.p. *Our Ground Time Here Will Be Brief, New and Selected Poems, Viking/Penguin 1982, o. o. p. *The Retrieval System, Viking/Penguin, 1978, o.o.p. *House, Bridge, Fountain, Gate, Viking/ Penguin, 1975, o.o.p. *Up Country, Harper & Row, 1972, o.o.p. *The Nightmare Factory, Harper & Row, 1970, o.o.p. *The Privilege, Harper & Row, 1965, o.o.p. *Halfway, Holt, Rinehart & Winston, 1961, o.o.p. *Halfway, Holt (New York, NY), 1961. *The Privilege, Harper (New York, NY), 1965. *The Nightmare Factory, Harper (New York, NY), 1970. *Up Country: Poems of New England, New and Selected, illustrated by Barbara Swan, Harper (New York, NY), 1972. *House, Bridge, Fountain, Gate, Viking (New York, NY), 1975. *Progress Report (sound recording), Watershed, 1976. *The Retrieval System, Viking (New York, NY), 1978. *Our Ground Time Here Will Be Brief: New and Selected Poems, Viking (New York, NY), 1982. *Closing the Ring: Selected Poems, Press of Appletree Alley, Bucknell University (Lewisburg, PA), 1984. *The Long Approach, Viking (New York, NY), 1985. *Nurture, Viking Penguin (New York, NY), 1989. *Looking for Luck, W.W. Norton (New York, NY), 1992. *Connecting the Dots: Poems, W.W. Norton (New York, NY), 1996. *Selected Poems, 1960-1990, W.W. Norton (New York, NY), 1997. *The Long Marriage, W.W. Norton (New York, NY), 2001. *Bringing Together: Uncollected Early Poems, 1958-1988, W.W. Norton (New York, NY), 2003. *Jack and Other New Poems, W.W. Norton (New York, NY), 2005. *Still to Mow, W.W. Norton (New York, NY), 2007. Novels *''Quit Monks or Die'' (animal rights mystery), Story Line Press, 1999 *''The Designated Heir'', Viking, 1974, o.o.p.; Andre Deutsch (England) o.o.p. *''The Abduction'', Harper & Row, 1971, o.o.p. *''The Passions of Uxport'', Harper & Row, 1968, Dell paper, 1969, o.o.p. *''Through Dooms of Love'', Harper & Row, 1965; Hamish Hamilton & Gollancz (England), Panther paper, o.o.p. ;Essays and short story collections *Why Can't We Live Together Like Civilized Human Beings? Viking 1982, o.o.p. *Always Beginning: Essays on a Life in Poetry, Copper Canyon Press, 2000 *Inside the Halo and Beyond, W. W. Norton Co., 1999 *Women, Animals, and Vegetables: Essays and Stories, Norton, 1994, o.o.p.; Ontario Review Press, paper, 1996 *In Deep: Country Essays, Viking 1987, o.o.p.; Beacon Press 1988, o.o.p. *To Make a Prairie: Essays on Poets, Poetry and Country Living, University of Michigan Press, 1980 paper *Telling the Barn Swallow: Poets on the Poetry of Maxine Kumin, ed. by Emily Grosholz, University Press of New England, 1997 *(Author of introduction) Carole Oles, The Loneliness Factor, Texas Tech University Press (Lubbock, TX), 1979. *To Make a Prairie: Essays on Poets, Poetry, and Country Living, University of Michigan Press (Ann Arbor, MI), 1980. *(Editor) William Carpenter, Rain, Northeastern University Press (Boston, MA), 1985. *In Deep: Country Essays, Viking (New York, NY), 1987. *Women, Animals, and Vegetables: Essays and Stories, W.W. Norton (New York, NY), 1994. *Diane Ackerman and Maxine Kumin Reading from Their Work (sound recording), Archive of Recorded Poetry and Literature, Library of Congress (Washington, DC), 1994. *Always Beginning: Essays on a Life in Poetry, Copper Canyon (Port Townsend, WA), 2000. *Inside the Halo and Beyond: The Anatomy of a Recovery, W.W. Norton (New York, NY), 2000. *(Editor, with Deborah Brown and Annie Finch) Lofty Dogmas: Poets on Poetics, University of Arkansas Press (Fayetteville, AR), 2005. Children's Books *1961 Follow the Fall (illustrated by Artur Marokvia) *1961 Spring Things (illustrated by Artur Marokvia) *1961 Summer Story (illustrated by Artur Marokvia) *1961 A Winter Friend (illustrated by Artur Marokvia) *1962 Mittens in May (illustrated by Elliott Gilbert) *1964 Sebastian and the Dragon (illustrated by William D. Hayes) *1964 Speedy Digs Downside Up (illustrated by Ezra Jack Keats) *1967 Faraway Farm (illustrated by Kurt Werth) *1969 When Grandmother Was Young (illustrated by Don Almquist) *1971 When Great-Grandmother Was Young (illustrated by Don Almquist) *1984 The Microscope (illustrated by Arnold Lobel) *2006 Mites to Mastodons (illustrated by Pam Zagarenski) co-written with Anne Sexton: *1963 Eggs of Things (illustrated by Leonard Shortall) *1964 More Eggs of Things (illustrated by Leonard Shortall) *1974 Joey and the Birthday Present (illustrated by Evaline Ness) *1975 The Wizard's Tears (illustrated by Evaline Ness) *Sebastian and the Dragon, Putnam (New York, NY), 1960. *Spring Things, Putnam (New York, NY), 1961. *A Summer Story, Putnam (New York, NY), 1961. *Follow the Fall, Putnam (New York, NY), 1961. *A Winter Friend, Putnam (New York, NY), 1961. *Mittens in May, Putnam (New York, NY), 1962. *No One Writes a Letter to the Snail, Putnam (New York, NY), 1962. *(With Anne Sexton) Eggs of Things, Putnam (New York, NY), 1963. *Archibald the Traveling Poodle, Putnam (New York, NY), 1963. *(With Anne Sexton) More Eggs of Things, Putnam (New York, NY), 1964. *Speedy Digs Downside Up, Putnam (New York, NY), 1964. *The Beach before Breakfast, Putnam (New York, NY), 1964. *Paul Bunyan, Putnam (New York, NY), 1966. *Faraway Farm, W.W. Norton (New York, NY), 1967. *The Wonderful Babies of 1809 and Other Years, Putnam (New York, NY), 1968. *When Grandmother Was Young, Putnam (New York, NY), 1969. *When Mother Was Young, Putnam (New York, NY), 1970. *When Great-Grandmother Was Young, illustrated by Don Almquist, Putnam (New York, NY), 1971. *(With Anne Sexton) Joey and the Birthday Present, illustrated by Evaline Ness, McGraw-Hill (New York, NY), 1971. *(With Anne Sexton) The Wizard's Tears, McGraw-Hill (New York, NY), 1975. *What Color Is Caesar?, illustrated by Evaline Ness, McGraw-Hill (New York, NY), 1978. *The Microscope, illustrated by Arnold Lobel, Harper (New York, NY), 1984. *Mites to Mastodons: A Book of Animal Poems, Small and Large, illustrated by Pamela Zagarenski, edited by Liz Rosenberg, Houghton Mifflin (Boston, MA), 2006. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Maxine Kumin profile and 7 poems at the Academy of American Poets. *Maxine W. Kumin b. 1925 at the Poetry Foundation. *Kumin profile and poems written and audio *Maxine Kumin: Online Poems. ;Audio / video *Maxine Kumin and Wesley McNair Poems read by the authors in a 75 minute video from the U.S. Library of Congress. * Audio: Maxine Kumin reads "Looking Back in my Eighty-First Year" from the book Still to mow (via poemsoutloud.net) * Maxine Kumin: a reading from the 2010 Key West Literary Seminar (15:45) ;About *Maxine Kumin Official website. *[http://www.csmonitor.com/atcsmonitor/specials/poetry/p-kumin.html Christian Science Monitor interview] Category:1925 births Category:Living people Category:American children's writers Category:American novelists Category:American poets Category:American Poets Laureate Category:Harvard Centennial Medal recipients Category:People from Merrimack County, New Hampshire Category:Pulitzer Prize for Poetry winners Category:Radcliffe College alumni Category:Tufts University faculty Category:Women poets Category:Writers from New Hampshire Category:Writers from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:20th-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:Women poets